guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Defend North Kryta Province
Overview Summary #Travel to Lion's Arch and speak with Firstwatch Sergio to learn of the fate of North Kryta Province. #Speak with Lionscout Gabrian to discover the fate of Ascalon Settlement. #Seek out Captain Greywind to discover if the Ascalon Settlement is safe. #Defend Captain Greywind and the trapped Ascalon Settlers. Keep Captain Greywind alive! #Return to the Ascalon Settlement and defend it. Captain Greywind must survive. #Return to Vision of Glint for your reward. Obtained from :Vision of Glint in Droknar's Forge Requirements :Defend Droknar's Forge Reward :*20,000 XP Dialogue :"The plague of the Titans has spread out across the lands of Tyria, even Kryta is no longer safe. Travel to the city of Lion's Arch and speak with the head of the Lionguard, Firstwatch Sergio to learn of how you can be of use in the defense of Kryta. Act swiftly, time is a luxury we do not have!" ::Accept: "I will travel there with haste!" ::Reject: "I think I've done more than enough for Kryta already." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Firstwatch Sergio) :"Greetings! Your return to Lion's Arch is always a welcome surprise, though the circumstances under which you return are less than ideal. We have been under assault from massive beasts of evil that seem to have risen from the very forest itself. We have driven them back and the city is safe, though I've no word of your settlers beyond the walls. Speak with Lionscout Gabrian outside the main gate and see if he has heard news of your countrymen." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Lionscout Gabrian) :"You're a sight for sore eyes, I've seen few of the living outside the walls of the city in the past few days. We have just recently secured the main gate though the cost to the Lionguard has been great. I haven't been able to spare any troops to investigate the situation at the settlement. I'd suggest you go find Captain Greywind out there immediately and see if they are safe." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Captain Greywind: "Thank the gods, it's you! We were out scavenging for goods when a massive beast crossed our path, we lost many settlers to it before we managed to escape. The creature seems to have found more of its kind and they are not far behind." :Captain Greywind: "We dare not lead them back to the settlement, we will make a stand here! The people of Ascalon will run no more, to arms!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Captain Greywind: "Thanks to you we have survived. We must return to the settlement immediately and ensure these creatures have not discovered it. I fear we may already be too late." :Captain Greywind: "Follow me." Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Captain Greywind: "Hurry. Come this way." Intermediate Dialogue 6 :Captain Greywind: "Follow me to the gate." Intermediate Dialogue 7 :Captain Greywind: "The settlement appears to be safe, it seems we have made it just in time. The guards have seen movement in the distance that suggests these creatures are coming here in large numbers. It seems one final battle still awaits us, Prince Rurik's death will not be in vain!" Reward Dialogue :"You have done well, but much hard work awaits still before Tyria is free from the threat of the Titans." Followup :The Titan Source (requires all three titan quest listed in its Requirements be completed first) Walkthrough Preparation It is important to properly prepare for this quest. The very first thing you should do is make sure that no-one in your party has the old Gain Olias quest. Additionally, ensure that no-one in your party has the Mhenlo's Request quest active, it prevents this quest being available. The key to succeeding in this quest, however, is to be able to do two things: *Keep fighting for a long time. The siege at the end will present wave after wave of Titan groups; running out of energy or having multiple party members die will hamper your chances. *Finish off groups quickly: Your party will need to be deadly efficient and organized. The longer a group of titans takes to kill, the closer your party is to certain failure as it will soon be overrun by Titans. This also means you need to know which targets to take out first. See the fighting tips below. In order to be able to do these things, your party should bring: *Resurrection Signet / Sunspear Rebirth Signet. Everyone should bring one. As soon as a party member falls down, everyone should cast it on them, as only one will be used. Allowing a party member to remain down reduces the efficiency of the party. Monks, however, are the exception as they should dedicate all skills and full attention to the still-living party members. *Maelstrom. If timed right it can interrupt multiple Titans. There should be at least one elementalist in the party (large damage output is necessary to taking out groups quickly), and whether he/she is specialized in Water Magic is not relevant. Maelstrom will shut down spell casting in an area for 10 seconds, as most spells will be interrupted. All the "Born Titans" encountered are elementalists. This means it will shut them down for 10 seconds, while the party attacks them. However, since enemies flee from AoE, the complete 10 seconds shutdown is somewhat unlikely, but it would still be beneficial to have. *A Battery necro with Blood is Power and/or Blood Ritual is helpful (but not necessary) to provide the party with constant energy regeneration, allowing for spamming of skills, which results in a higher DPS. However, it is not advisable for the party to rely solely on the battery for energy management. *Bring elemental damage if at all possible. If you are a warrior, try to bring weapons that do elemental damage. The Titans have high armor against physical damage, but not against elemental damage. Rangers could also bring Greater Conflagration. *Parties can bring 8 players in this quest by starting in the Temple of the Ages. Parties must run directly to the Ascalon Settlement. Even if the party fails the quest, they will be reassembled in Lion's Arch and will remain intact. But, if any member should leave, the party will not be able to replace them until the party size drops below 6. *You can gain a +10% Morale Boost if the world has favor. In Nebo Terrace near the portal to North Kryta Province there is a Statue of Dwayna the party can use to gain blessings. Details If the party leaves from Lion's Arch, you will find Lionscout Gabrian just outside the door. He will direct you to Captain Greywind. Follow the path to the settlement. It is possible to dodge all the Titan patrols on the way to the Captain. When you get to the sign pointing to the settlement one way and Giant's Basin the other way, head towards Giant's Basin (north-east). As soon as you approach Captain Greywind, he will warn of incoming Titans. They will come from two directions in groups of Wind Born Titans, Earth Born Titans and Water Born Titans. After all four waves are beaten, Captain Greywind will take you to the Ascalon Settlement, where you will have to fight off several waves of Titans led by Mentanl Arobo, a necromancer Titan boss. Fighting tips *Always take out the Wind Born Titans first. They possess the ability to spike in groups, and have been known to deal over 180 damage with their Chain Lightning to each target. They also possess the ability to Blind any attackers with Blinding Flash. They can also weaken the attackers on your team through Enervating Charge. The other two Titan Elementalists, Water Born Titans and Earth Born Titans are not as dangerous, as Earth Born Titans use Stone Daggers, which deals relatively low damage, while Water Born Titans cast Maelstrom, which you can easily move away from and/or endure if you're not a caster. *Always take out the "Born Titans," then the Rotting Titans and leave Wild Growths for last. The key to winning the final siege is to ignore the Growths that come and to reduce every Rotting Titan to a Growth and then leave it. After the attacking forces are only a bunch of Growths, clear them out one at a time, killing the Growth and then the three "Born Titans" that it spawns before moving on to the next one. The reason is that the Growths are rangers who just deal damage and apply poison, and do not have any interruption skills. A pair of good monks should be able to overcome that. *To be particularly effective against the spawns of "Born Titans" that come out of a Growth, have your elementalist time his/her Maelstrom just when the Growth is about to die. This will mean the spawns will be immediately interrupted for all the first few skills they try to use. That should make them an easy kill. *Bring your own corpse exploits to prevent enemies' Wells of Suffering. *Multiple conditions will be inflicted on all party members, so Restore Condition, Martyr, or Cautery Signet is useful. Skills that use conditions to your advantage such as Melandru's Resilience, "I Will Survive!", or Resilient Weapon can also be useful. Known exploits *Parties may begin at the Temple of the Ages with 8 members to reduce difficulty of this quest. *It is not necessary to talk to Lionscout Gabrian, and the party may go straight to Captain Greywind to reduce travel time. *Parties may select a designated runner, have the runner run to Captain Greywind, trigger the Titans, resulting in a wipe. This teleports the entire party back to Lion's Arch, allowing for any runners (or unset party members) to reset their skills and attributes for the actual completion of the mission. You cannot change your party formation in Lion's Arch, or you will go back to 6 members rather than 8. The runner must not just walk into Lion's Arch through the portal, as this will cause your 8 member party to be disbanded. (Note: this exploit appears not to work with heroes; it may have been fixed) Category:Prophecies quests